Dari Kejauhan, Aku Melihatmu
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Dulu, asalkan mampu membuat pemuda bermata biru itu tersenyum lepas, semuanya sudah cukup. Tapi sekarang Aya meragukan semua itu. Baginya kini hal tersebut tidak lagi cukup. Light-BL. Onesided Aya x Ryo.


**Disclaimer: **Penguin Revolution belongs to Tsukuba Sakura-sensei. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

.

**Dari Kejauhan, Aku Melihatmu**

.

"... Kau akan menjadi bintang yang bersinar sampai-sampai semua orang akan menoleh padamu."

Aya tidak akan pernah melupakan kata-kata yang diucapkan sang Direktur untuknya. Seperti saat ini, lagi-lagi ingatan di masa lalu itu kembali muncul di dalam benaknya seolah sedang mengingatkan dirinya mengenai apa yang pernah terjadi—apa yang pernah dialaminya. Aya tahu apa yang pernah diucapan Direktur memang bukan sekadar omong-kosong belaka. Hal itu sudah menjadi kenyataan sekarang.

Ia memang seorang bintang. Bintang di dunia hiburan yang dikenal semua orang. Setiap saat, setiap waktu, orang-orang pasti akan melihat ke arahnya ke manapun ia pergi. Gumam pujian, tepuk tangan, dan teriakan histeris dari para fans bukanlah sesuatu yang jarang ditemuinya lagi.

Ia adalah Makoto Ayaori; sang Nomor 1. Sang bintang yang paling bersinar terang di antara semua bintang lain. Ia adalah artis yang berdiri di ujung tangga teratas di agensinya.

Dulu Aya menganggap hal itu sudah cukup. Asalkan suatu saat nanti Yoko Oka bisa membuka matanya kembali setelah melihatnya berakting, semua itu sudah cukup. Asalkan ia bisa menghapus air mata yang dilihatnya keluar dari sepasang mata biru itu, tidak apa-apa jika dirinya bahkan sampai tidak bisa bergerak dan kelelahan seusai latihan.

Asalkan mampu membuat sosok itu tersenyum lepas... semuanya akan ia lakukan.

Tapi sekarang, Aya meragukan semua itu. Baginya, hal tersebut tidak lagi cukup. Entah sejak kapan semua itu terjadi. Saat sadar, menjadi talenta artis yang paling terhebat pun tidak lagi mampu memuaskannya. Ada yang kurang, ia berkata kepada dirinya. Ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang tidak pernah puas dengan semua itu.

Ia tidak menjadi orang yang serakah setelah semua yang diterimanya, bukan? Tidak. Aya menyadari jika bukan hal itulah yang dimaksud. Aya tidak peduli dengan materi. Ia juga tidak begitu memedulikan berapa banyak film yang sudah dibintangi ataukah berapa penghargaan yang kini menghiasi kamar tidurnya.

Lalu apa? Apa itu?

Tangannya perlahan bergerak meremas lengannya yang lain. Kedua mata keemasannya tidak sadar sudah berapa lama menatap dua sosok yang duduk di kursi taman, di antara tanaman bunga yang rimbun. Aya tidak ingat sudah berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskannya seorang diri di tempatnya. Kedua kakinya seolah baru saja direkatkan ke permukaan tanah. Ia tidak bergeming di tempat dan hanya menatap kedua sosok itu.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua orang itu—Ryo dan Fujimaru. Ia tidak mampu mengalihkan kedua matanya kepada sosok Fujimaru yang tengah memeluk Ryo. Tidak. Walau ingin pun tubuhnya seperti menolak untuk digeraknya; membuatnya hanya terpaku di tempat.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ia harapkan ditemuinya. Aya hanya berniat mencari Ryo. Ada pesta yang tengah berlangsung dan mengharapkan kehadiran mereka. Ia tidak berharap melihat sepasang lengan Fujimaru yang melingkar di tubuh Ryo atau bagaimana pemuda pirang itu seperti menikmati semuanya dan tidak menyadari apapun yang tengah terjadi.

Aya sungguh ingin beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu, dan menghentikan apa yang terjadi. Tapi sekuat apapun keinginan itu, tubuhnya masih menolak bergerak. Lagi, Aya mendapati dirinya hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

Mengapa? Sekali lagi Aya bertanya pada dirinya. Bukankah ia sudah menyadari jika kedua orang itu memiliki hubungan yang lebih dibandingkan hanya sekadar sebagai artis dan manajer? Aya tidak bodoh untuk tidak melihat semua itu. Bukan pertama kali pula ia menyadari ada nada berbeda di suara Ryo setiap kali pemuda itu membicarakan Fujimaru. Ia juga tahu jika Fujimaru selalu memikirkan Ryo; mengkhawatirkannya lebih dari seharusnya dan akan melakukan apapun demi kemajuan sang Penguin. Aya pun tidak lupa bagaimana ekspresi di wajah Ryo ketika mengatakan jika suatu saat nanti mereka—Fujimaru dan Ryo—akan berpisah.

Wajah itu terlihat begitu sedih sampai Aya ingin menghapuskan ekspresi tersebut. Ryo tidak cocok bersedih. Pemuda itu jauh lebih baik jika tersenyum dan tertawa.

Aya tahu Fujimaru adalah sosok yang baik. Dia manajer yang memang pantas untuk Ryo. Bahkan menurutnya, Ryo tidak akan seperti sekarang tanpa Fujimaru. Hanya saja... hanya saja memikirkan itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Ada yang salah. Sangat salah.

Ia tidak begitu menyukai ketika ada sosok lain yang menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap Ryo—begitu juga sebaliknya. Hanya ia yang boleh bersikap demikian. Hanya dirinya yang boleh mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu.

Hanya Aya yang—

"Tidak boleh, 'kan? Kau tidak boleh menginginkannya."

Aya tahu hal itu. Ia sangat tahu sampai tidak perlu lagi membenarkan suara kecil di dalam kepala yang tanpa henti mengucapkan hal yang sama. Ia memang tidak boleh menginginkan Ryo sama seperti saat berpikir bahwa bagaimana jika Yoko Oka adalah ibunya. Ryo tidak akan pernah melihatnya selain sebagai seorang teman sejak kecil. Walau sedalam apapun perasaannya untuk pemuda itu, Ryo tidak akan pernah menatapnya lebih dari sekarang ini. Ia hanyalah teman, dan mungkin saudara, bagi sosok itu.

Dan selamanya tidak akan menjadi hal lain.

Aya bukanlah seorang pemimpi yang mengharapkan semuanya terjadi seperti yang diinginkannya. Tapi tetap saja, setelah menyadari semua itu, perasaan sesak di dadanya tidak akan menghilang semudah menghapalkan naskah film. Perasaan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diubah. Aya sadar akan hal tersebut. Walau demikian, ia harus mulai melupakan semua ini—perasaan tersebut—jika ingin tetap seperti dulu.

Ya. Itulah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya. Lagi pula, Aya tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Ryo mengetahui apa yang dirasakannya. Bagaimana jika sosok itu justru membencinya? Bagaimana jika Ryo bahkan tidak mau lagi menatapnya? Bagaimana kalau Ryo menganggapnya adalah orang yang aneh?

Aya tidak suka memikirkan semua itu dan tidak ingin hal tersebut terjadi. Biarlah semuanya tetap seperti sekarang. Tidak apa-apa walau hanya ia yang memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Asalkan Aya masih bisa melihat senyum di wajah itu, tidak perlu ada yang dicemaskan.

Tentu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja asalkan bibirnya tetap terkatup rapat.

Menyadari bahwa jika kini tubuhnya tidak lagi terpaku seolah ada sesuatu yang menahan, Aya membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Sepasang matanya tidak sekalipun melihat ke belakang; tidak ingin menemukan pemandangan yang sama yang membuat tubuhnya membeku seperti tadi. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Keputusan sudah diambilnya dan Aya tidak berniat untuk menyesali semua itu.

Ya. Ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, katanya kepada diri sendiri. Semua ini sudah cukup baginya. Aya tidak ingin menjadi orang yang serakah. Sudah cukup baginya hanya melihat Ryo tersenyum dari jauh—walau senyum itu tidak lagi ditujukan untuknya.

**THE END**

Iseng-iseng membenarkan koleksi buku dan menemukan manga ini. Ternyata baru sadar bahwa ada banyak hints BL di sini #fangirling. Oke, ini fanfiksi one-sided Aya/Ryo pertama saya. Mungkin bukan pertama dan terakhir juga. Thank you for reading, fellas!

**~Nesh**


End file.
